Best Friends Forever
by Mayling
Summary: This is a story of two girls that get sucked into the world of the book. They find out that they have to protect the suzaku seven. This is my first fic. so be kind!
1. It begins

I don't own Fushigi Yugi. (I wish I do but I don't) But I do own Mayling and my friend own Anoush. This is my first fic. So be kind!  
  
Best Friends Forever!  
  
This is a story of two girls the get sucked into the world of  
the book. Little do they know that their lives are going to  
change from the point on.  
  
Ring! Ring! " I got it!" yelled a 15 years old girl. She had strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes and her name was Mayling. She picked up the phone. "Hello?" answered Mayling. "Hey Anoush here!" said a girl that was 16 years old. She had brown hair with red highlights and brown eyes. "Hey Anoush, Mayling here what's up?" asked Mayling. "Nothing much just wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with me?" said Anoush. "Sure met you at the mall in 30!" sayed Mayling. "Great," answered Anoush "bye!" "Bye" said Mayling. The girls met up in 30mins at the mall at their regular meeting place. Anoush had black pants on with a red shirt and black bandanna on. Mayling had black pants with a blue shirt and white bandanna on. The girls loved manga and every time they went to the mall they went into the bookstore. On their way to the manga section an old book fell to the floor. Mayling picked it up. " Hey Anoush, you won't believe what I just found!" she said when look at the title. "What," asked Anoush and look at the title, "Oh Suzaku!!!! The Universe and The Four Gods!!!" Mayling open up the book and Anoush read " This is the story of two girls that protect the Suzaku seven. Once the page is turn the story will become real." "Should we??" asked Mayling. "YES!" answered Anoush and they turn the page. A red light engulfed them and they were gone with the book on the ground. "AAAAHHHH!!!!!" screamed the two girls. They landed in a lake. "OH SUZAKU ITS COLD!!!!!!!!" screamed Mayling and Anoush. The Suzaku seven and Miaka who were outside at the time ran over to the lake. "Who in heck are you guys???" yelled a boy with flaming red hair. Mayling and Anoush look at each other because the could not believe that Tasuki and the other Suzaku seven and Miaka were right in front of them! Mayling got out of the water. She was totally wet! Her hair was stuck to the back of her shirt. Mayling sighed while Anoush got out of the lake. "I am Anoush and she is a idiot!" answered Anoush. Mayling pushed Anoush back into the lake. "My name is Mayling and I am not a idiot." Anoush got back out. "Its nice to meet you I am Miaka Yuki" said Miaka "Your from my world!" "I don't think were from the same world as you but a world just like it." said Anoush. "Oh." said Miaka. "I don't know why you're here but your welcome to stay here and my name is Hotohori emperor of Konan."sayed Hotohori. "Thank you" saided the two girls. 


	2. The Ceremony

Chapter 2  
The Ceremony  
  
A servant came up to Hotohori and said something in his ear. The servant left and Hotohori told the others "The ceremony for Suzaku is ready to begin. Mayling, Anoush you may wait outside until we are done and all will be explain." "Ok" said the girls. The Suzaku seven and Miaka went into the temple and the two girls waited outside. "This means they haven't summon Suzaku yet and." said Anoush. Mayling finished the sentence by saying "Amiboshi is going to ruin it!!!!! Come on Anoush we got to stop them!!" "But then they will ask us how we know about it! What we going to say 'Oh we watch you guys on TV and we know all about you and your past' yeah really smart!" "I don't know but we can't just let Nuriko, Chiriko, Mitsukake, and Hotohori die! Because we didn't stop them now!" Anoush and Mayling stop talking because they heard a flute. "Too late!" said Mayling. A little boy walks up to the two girls and said "I will stop him from killing the priestess of Suzaku!" The boy started playing a leaf whistle. A min. later Amiboshi ran out of the temple with Tamahome, Tasuki, Chichiri and Miaka on his tail. The girls knowing what's going to happen enter the temple trying to act like they don't know what's going on. "What happen?" asked Mayling who already knew the answer. "There was a traitor and ruined our ceremony." "Oh" said the two girls. The Suzaku warriors and Miaka came back. Miaka was holding a flute in her hands and the two girls new what that meant. The Suzaku warriors started to talk about whether Amiboshi deserved to die or not. "A person that can play such wonderful music shouldn't deserved to die!" said a very upset Miaka. "I agree!" said the boy who played the leaf whistle in front of Anoush and Mayling. "Who are you?" asked Hotohori. " I am Chiriko." Said the boy. The boy showed them his foot. "Whoa your Chiriko!" said Tasuki. The boy nodded. "The fire its still burning maybe if we try again we mite be able to summon Suzaku. The girls said nothing. They wanted to talk to Taiitsukun to find out what the heck was going on. When tried to summon Suzaku, Suzaku did not come but the old hag did. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" screamed everyone but Chichiri, Mayling, and Anoush. 


	3. Guardians

~Thoughts or talking in each others mind~  
I am trying to make the chapters longer.  
  
Chapter 3  
Guardians  
  
"Idiots!!! What are you thinking!!!! You messed up the ceremony of Suzaku!!" yelled Taiitsukun "You mean I did all this for nothing! I am so mad at my self. Everyone did there best for nothing! I will never be able to summon Suzaku!" said a very upset but mad Miaka. "Miaka I didn't say there wasn't another way. You must get the Shinzaho from Hokkan and then go to Sairou with the help of the Guardians of Suzaku! "Guardians of Suzaku?" asked everyone. "Mayling, Anoush step forward!" Mayling and Anoush step forward. They were confused but had a feeling what was gong on. "You two are the Guardians of Suzaku. Your duty is to protect the Suzaku seven." As Taiitsukun said this, a red light hit Mayling and Anoush. When the red light went away one of their hands were glowing. Mayling had her left hand glowing and on it was a red phoenix. Anoush had her right hand glowing and also had a red phoenix on it. "Mayling you have power of water, telekinetic, telepathic and strength. Anoush you have power of fire, telekinetic, telepathic and martial arts. The girls could feel the power running though them. ~ This is so cool! ~ Mayling ~ Hey Mayling can you hear me? ~ Anoush ~ Yeppers! ~ Mayling ~ Your right this is cool! ~ Anoush "Now I mush speak to Miaka and the Guardians of Suzaku alone. Oh and for getting this far here are some gifts." POP. Chichiri got new prayer beads. Hotohori got a holy sword. Mitsukake got holy water. Nuriko got bracelets. Chiriko got a scroll. Tasuki got his iron fan to diamond fan. Tamahome didn't get anything. "I want something!! I want something!!" yelled Tamahome. "Now go I must speak to them alone!" said Taiitsukun The Suzaku seven left. "Miaka you must remain a virgin. The line between a priestess and warrior must not be broken!" "BUT." said Miaka. "Do you wish to summon Suzaku?" "Yes." "Then you must give up on the love you have on Tamahome! Understand!" Miaka nodded her head. "Good you may leave!" Miaka left. "Guardians of Suzaku I know this is asking a lot of you just to protect the Suzaku seven but please help Miaka." "Sure, she is the priestess of Suzaku." Said Mayling. "Be careful. You know what lies ahead but make sure you make the right decisions. Your powers will come to you naturally. Good luck." "Bye!" said the girls. The girls look at each other. "Well looks like we have to watch Miaka." Announced Anoush. "Yeah, we should stay up and wait till she is done talking to Tamahome and keep her company." Said Mayling "Ok" said Anoush "But what about Tamahome family." Asked Mayling. "Well leave before Tamahome does and try to get there in time." "Ok now that is all set up lets go." Said Mayling. The two girls left the temple. Outside were the Suzaku seven and Miaka. Everyone looked at them. ~ I am going to go talk to Miaka. ~ Mayling ~ Yeah you're better with this sort of thing. ~ Anoush ~ Anoush, you go figure out what we are going to do next. You're the brains. ~ Mayling ~ Why thank you. ~ Anoush ~ Your welcome. ~ Mayling Mayling walked over to Miaka. Everyone watched but said nothing. "Miaka why don't you tell about where you live." Said Mayling "OK!" said Miaka and they walked off. Anoush just smiled. Her friend always knew how to make someone smile. ~ Well better get to work. ~ Anoush "Your highness my I see your maps." Asked Anoush "Oh course. Right this way. And please call me Hotohori." Said Hotohori. "Ok." Said Anoush. Hotohori and Anoush left. "Well that was weird. I wonder why she wanted to see maps." Said Tamahome. "Who knows." Said Tasuki. The Suzaku warriors left to go pack for the trip ahead. 


	4. Journey Part 1

Reminder That I don't own Fushigi Yugi but I do own Mayling and my friend owns Anoush.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Journey Part 1  
  
Mayling became good friends with Miaka. They talk until dinnertime. When we got to the room Anoush and the others were already there.  
  
~Hey Anoush find anything good? ~ Mayling ~Yeah I found out where Tamahome lives. You? ~ Anoush ~Miaka and I became quick friends. She reminds me of girl I know named Sam always hyper. ~ Mayling ~I knew you would be better one to talk to her. I don't know if I can handle a hyper girl for so long. ~ Anoush. ~*Laughs* I guess I was. ~ Mayling  
  
Everyone sat down to eat. Miaka ate like Miaka, eating everything in sight. Nuriko broke the silence "So Anoush, Mayling how do you like it here?" "Its great!" said the two girls in unison.  
  
~ Anoush I am having a hard time eating! How am I supposed to eat with chopsticks? ~ Mayling ~ I don't know. Just try your best. ~ Anoush ~ Its ok I guess because I am not really hungry. ~ Mayling ~ But Mayling you need to eat! We are staying up late tonight. ~ Anoush ~ I know. ~ Mayling  
  
"Please excuse me." Said Mayling and she left the room. "I wonder what's wrong with her." Said a worried Miaka. "She is not hungry." Said Anoush. "How do you know?" asked Tasuki. "Did you pay any attention to what Taiitsukun was saying? She said that Mayling and I had telepathic powers." Answered Anoush. "Oh yeah." "You guys are all ready using your powers?" asked Chichiri. "That is really quick because you just got them today." "Yeah we started using them soon and we got them." Answered Anoush. After dinner Anoush went to find Mayling.  
  
~MAYLING!! MAYLING WHERE ARE YOU??? ~ Anoush ~You don't have to be so loud! ~ Mayling  
  
Mayling was on a rock next to the lake they fell into early. "So there you are. Ready to cheer Miaka up. It's about time Miaka goes to talk to Tamahome. Look there she goes." They saw Miaka walking to Tamahome room. "Yep!" said Mayling "I got you some food just in case you were hungry now." Said Anoush giving Mayling some food. "Thanks." Said Mayling. Mayling ate while Anoush told her of the plan to get to Tamahome's family. "After the Star Festival we will set out to his family. I got a map so just in case we get lost on the way." Explained Anoush. "What are we going to tell the others." Asked Mayling. "We will tell Nuriko and Tasuki that were on a trip and be back before we leave for Hokkan." Answered Anoush. "That works. Oh look at the time they must be done come on." Said Mayling. The two girls walk down to Tamahome's room. They found Miaka on the floor. They went up to her. "Hey Miaka what's wrong." Asked Mayling. "I told Tamahome that that I didn't love him." "Oh Miaka. Cheer up I am sure in the end that you two will still love each other." Said Anoush. "Thanks you two. You guys are so kind to me." Said Miaka. "Your welcome." Said the two girls in unison. "Now lets get you in bed." Said Mayling. "Ok." Said Miaka. The girls put Miaka to bed.  
  
~That went better then I hope. ~ Mayling ~ Yeah, you're right. Now tomorrow night we leave for Tamahome's house. ~ Anoush ~Yep. Lets get some sleep. ~ Mayling  
  
The two girls went to bed.  
  
The next day the two girls woke up around 10:00. "Wow. I didn't think we would wake up this early. Usually we slept till 12:00." Said Anoush. "Yeah I know." Said Mayling. The girls walk around and found Nuriko and Tasuki. "Hey you two, are you guys going to go to the Star Festival with us?" asked Nuriko. "Yeppers!" said Mayling. "Cool talk to you later." Said Nuriko. "Ok." Said the girls and they left to find Miaka. They found her next to Chichiri. They were on the rock the two girls were on yesterday night.  
  
~Looks like Chichiri is telling Miaka his story. ~ Mayling ~Yeah. Tonight we'll watch Miaka, Nuriko and Tasuki ~ Anoush ~Got it! ~ Mayling  
  
That night they had a good time. They ate food, played games and had some laughs. When Nuriko and Tasuki were playing a game Miaka left the group but little did she know that Mayling was right behind her? Anoush thought it was better if one of them stayed behind to keep an eye out for Tasuki and Nuriko. Miaka was on a bridge thinking about Amiboshi when a person asked "Thinking about Amiboshi?" "Tamahome." "Miaka we need to talk." Said Tamahome. "Ok." Said Miaka. They left and stop in the middle of a street. Mayling still was behind them. "What did Taiitsukun tell you?" asked Tamahome. "Nothing." Said Miaka. Tamahome punched the wall. "I know it wasn't nothing. Last night I was serious about wanting you to marry you. Now tell me!" said an angry Tamahome. Miaka told him about how they could not love each other. " I see but after Suzaku is summon I promise to make you the happiest woman in the world." Said Tamahome and he ran off. Miaka just smile and joined Nuriko, Tasuki, Anoush and Mayling. Mayling got to the group first so she wouldn't know that she was gone.  
  
~Anoush I am back lets go to Tamahome's house. ~ Mayling ~Did everything go ok with Miaka and Tamahome? ~ Anoush ~Went as good as it could get. Lets go before someone stops us. ~ Mayling ~Ok but first lets tell Nuriko and Tasuki. ~ Anoush  
  
The two girls walked up to Nuriko and Tasuki. "We are going on a short trip but we will be back tomorrow, ok?" announced Mayling. "But." said Nuriko. "See you later, bye!" said the two girls in unison and they ran off. "Darn those two girls. We got to tell the others." Said Tasuki. "What's going on?" asked Miaka "Come on Miaka we got to get back to the palace." Said Nuriko. They got to the palace as fast they could. They ran into the main room where Hotohori, Mitsukake, Chiriko, Chichiri, and Tamahome were. "What's wrong?" asked Hotohori. "The girls are gone!" said Nuriko and Tasuki. "WHAT???" screamed the warriors? "They told us that they were going on a short trip and be back tomorrow." Said Nuriko. "I wonder where they went." Said Chiriko. "Hotohori didn't Anoush asked to look at some maps?" asked Chichiri. "Yes she did and the strange part is that she didn't look at Hokkan were we are going she look at a map near." said Hotohori. He looked at Tamahome. "Your village Tamahome." "I wonder why they would go there." Said Tamahome. "Oh and Tamahome because you are leaving for Hokkan I wish your family would leave in the palace." Announced Hotohori. "Thank you Hotohori. Thank you." Said Tamahome. "Hey Miaka want to come with me. My family really likes you." "OK" said Miaka. "I am coming too!" said Nuriko. "Ok, ok." said Tamahome. 


	5. Journey Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Mayling and Anoush own Anoush of  
course.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
As you know we left the girls on the way to Tamahome's house and Tamahome, Miaka and Nuriko are on there way too.  
  
~Anoush are we going the right way?~ Mayling  
  
~Yeah we will be there by midnight~ Anoush  
  
~Good! I am tried. Lets talk out loud. It's so creepy when its quiet like this.~ Mayling  
  
"I know what you mean. It is quiet. Too quiet for my liking." Said Anoush  
  
"Yeppers! So do you think we will get there in time?" asked Mayling  
  
"I don't know but I hope so." Answered Anoush  
  
~I hated it when they died in the TV show.~ Mayling (she didn't want to say it out loud.  
  
"So do I." Said Mayling  
  
Meanwhile  
  
The trio just got finish-buying gifts for the family and were on their way to Tamahome's home.  
  
"I wonder why the girls wanted to go to my home." Wondered Tamahome.  
  
"Yeah, I like the girls. Their cool." Said Miaka.  
  
"The girls had a lot on their mind early before they left." Said Nuriko.  
  
The three were quiet for a while  
  
Back with the girls.  
  
"Were here!" said Mayling. See the village.  
  
"Thank Suzaku!" said Anoush. They rushed to Tamahome's home. When they got there. They found not what their hearts want. Mayling pick up Yurien.  
  
"Where is big brother?" asked the little girl.  
  
"He is coming. Save your energy." Said Anoush.  
  
The two older girls and the little half dead girl waited. It didn't take long before both girls started to cry.  
  
Tamahome, Miaka and Nuriko finally came to the house. They heard crying and ran in but not expecting what they saw. There in front of them were Anoush and Mayling with Yurien in Mayling arms. The two older girls crying.  
  
"Is she dead." Asked Tamahome.  
  
"No. come.." whispered Mayling  
  
"Big brother I knew you would come." Said Yurien.  
  
"Shhh. Save your strength." Said a very upset Tamahome.  
  
"Bye bye big sister, May May (her nickname for Mayling) bye Anoush. Bye Big brother I looovve yoo." said Yurien last words.  
  
It was silent for a while then he asked "what happen?"  
  
"We don't know we came here in a 45 mins. Before you guys came." (They had a hard time with the maps) answered Anoush.  
  
"Why are you here?" he asked. It was like a whisper.  
  
"We wanted to make sure they would be ok while we were in Hokkan."  
  
"How did you know about them?" he asked again 'What is this the 20 questions? Oh well I understand why he is like this.' Thought Mayling  
  
"Miaka told us about them." (I didn't say so early but know it does)  
  
"I see."  
  
They heard a flute. They ran outside.  
  
"Amiboshi!!??" yelled Miaka.  
  
"No..I am Suiboshi and You killed my twin brother!!!!" yelled Suiboshi.  
  
The next thing for the two girls was holding Miaka while Nurkio was trying to hold back Tamahome.  
  
"Tamahome control yourself!" said Nuriko. "Your scaring Miaka!"  
  
Tamahome calmed down and left to bury his dead family.  
  
The three girls and Nurkio got set up and went to bed. 


	6. Making Friends

Chapter 6  
  
When Anoush woke up she found out that she was the last one in bed.  
  
"Your awake. I was afraid I would have to wake you." Said Mayling.  
  
"Lucky you. Where is Miaka and Tamahome?" asked Anoush looking at Nuriko.  
  
"Tamahome is burying his family. Miaka just went up there." Answered Nuriko.  
  
"I see." Said Anoush.  
  
Then they saw Miaka running toward them. She ran into Nuriko arms.  
  
"NUURRIKO!!!" cried Miaka.  
  
"Its alright Miaka. Its alright." Whispered Nuriko.  
  
Mayling and Anoush packed up and got ready for to leave.  
  
~They will make a promise, both of them. ~ Mayling  
  
~Yes, I know ~ Anoush  
  
They were leaving when Tamahome came back.  
  
"You weren't leaving me were you?" asked Tamahome smiling.  
  
"Well..I thought that you would want to stay." Said Miaka.  
  
"No I am going." Said Tamahome.  
  
They got back to Konan in an hour or so. They went to the ship and found the rest of the Suzaku warriors there. They told them what happen while Tamahome was having fun acting like he was going to throw Tasuki in the water. They laughed.  
  
"I will tell Tasuki later." Said Chichiri.  
  
Miaka gave Hotohori her bear. Mayling and Anoush look at each thinking the same thing.  
  
~Why, did she bring the bear to this world in the first place. ~ Mayling and Anoush  
  
They laughed on the way on the ship. The others said goodbye and got on too.  
  
The first day on the ship was ok. Mayling and Anoush thought it would be good to get to know the Suzaku seven. So Mayling left to go talk to Nuriko who was cooking. Anoush left to talk to Tasuki.  
  
Mayling  
  
"Hey Nuriko. Need some help?" asked Mayling  
  
"Sure as long as you don't be like Miaka and eat it." Said Nuriko laughing.  
  
"No I won't." said Mayling. "I have to do something to help. I feel like I am here for the ride."  
  
"Nahh. Don't think you are a burden. If you can help us then you can help us. Don't worry about. So do you miss your family?" asked Nuriko.  
  
"Yeah but I will live. I have mom, dad, grandma and last my brother to worry about but they will be fine I know it." Answered Mayling.  
  
"You have a brother?" said Nuriko.  
  
"Yep. He is my older brother. Not the best just ok. He doesn't act like he care about me but mom says he does." Said Mayling  
  
"A older brother eh? Well I bet he cares for you and while you're here I will be your older brother for him. Ok?" asked Nuriko.  
  
"OK!" said Mayling.  
  
"Lunch is ready!" yelled Nuriko  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Hey Tasuki whats up" asked Anoush.  
  
"Nothing much you? Answered Tasuki.  
  
"Same. I see you are afraid of the water. Don't worry I know a lot of people who can't swim." Said Anoush.  
  
"Oh really like who." Asked Tasuki.  
  
"Like Mayling. She couldn't swim if her life depended on it but tell her I said that." Laughed Anoush.  
  
They laughed. "So how did you get that fan." Asked Anoush (couldn't think of something to talk about.)  
  
"Oh it was my boss keepsake. And it belong to me because I am the new boss for the bandits." Answered Tasuki.  
  
"Oh cool." Said Anoush.  
  
Then Miaka ran by saying FOOD! They laughed and went to eat.  
  
Reminder: I don't own anything but Mayling and Anoush belongs to my friend.  
  
R&R! 


End file.
